


空调开了？

by baweijiayu



Series: 到底开不开空调 [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: Agilities怕冷，但Kariv怕热，这导致Agilities被Kariv开的空调冻得瑟瑟发抖。Agilities:"Kariv came in my apartment and turn the ac on.What a freak.My feet are cold."——出自7月25日Agilities直播
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/KariV | Park Young-Seo
Series: 到底开不开空调 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859236
Kudos: 5





	空调开了？

Kariv今天回来的很早。Brady离开房间去冰箱里找饮料喝的时候发现Kariv的背包扔在沙发上，敞开着卧室门，正在给电脑开机。

他探了个头进去问：“没在Nevix那儿再待一会儿吗？”他看着Kariv点开守望先锋，又补充了一句，“你要在这里打游戏啊，小心隔壁邻居再投诉。”

Kariv摆弄着鼠标线和耳机上的麦克风，漫不经心地回答他：“Nevix看起来困得很，我觉得他可能想早点睡就回来了——我声音小一点邻居不会听见的。”

Brady原本打算说音量这东西在打天梯的时候是无法控制的，想了想又咽了回去。他点点头示意自己知道了，把多拿的那瓶果汁丢在Kariv的桌子上，转身走回自己的房间。

>>>

大概Kariv确实有认真控制自己的音量，Brady在自己的房间并没有怎么听见对方熟悉的嘹亮嗓门。今天的天气有些闷热，但对Brady来说距离必须开空调的程度还差的远。他索性开了窗户又开了条门缝通风，于是Kariv房间传来的声音隔着客厅和耳机隐约传进他耳朵里，一如往常与他自己完全不同的积极交流、报点，能够带动整个队伍都充满活力。

Brady不知道自己从何而来的些许闷闷不乐。他抿着嘴唇点开了下一局排位，在心里抱怨和Kariv排到队友也没什么好的，这个幼稚鬼只会吵吵嚷嚷叫得人心烦。

于是他“如愿以偿”地排到了Kariv对面，ID为cmz的艾什点得他头痛无比，无可挣扎地被隔着一个客厅在对面语音里欢声笑语的室友吃了分。他的嘴角撇得更用力了。

室内的温度不知不觉降了下来，Brady搓了搓胳膊，笃定Kariv又把空调打开了。他那位骨架壮实的室友相当怕热，尤其是在打游戏时由于过度投入常常用不了多久就出一身汗，这对于常年怕冷的Brady来说是完全无法理解的烦恼。他只会觉得现在的温度远不至于开空调，更别说一口气把温度开到那么低，凉气拂过他的手臂起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“Shit！”他小声抱怨，两只尤其被吹得冰凉的脚烦躁地互相搅和摩擦了一会儿，可惜并没有如愿以偿地增添多少暖意。他取消了正在排队的下一局游戏，跑去Kariv的房间敲他的门，“你是不是又把空调打开了？我好冷！”Kariv没搭理他，他就自己推了门钻进去，即将出口的又一句抱怨在看见Kariv屏幕左上角的队伍语音后硬生生咽了回去。

得不到回应，但掉头就走好像更会显得自己像个吃瘪的笨蛋。Brady索性坐在Kariv的床上等着他打完这局，最好能早点施舍给自己些注意力。

不知道是因为错觉还是因为Kariv的体温确实比他高，Brady觉得Kariv的卧室似乎比自己屋暖和不少。Kariv正专心致志地按着鼠标键盘，屏幕上的安娜丢出了一个生物手雷，他嘿嘿笑了起来，Brady不用猜就知道一定是队友在吹捧他精准的禁疗。

哈，我因为你冷得打不下去，你倒是上分开心得很。他酸溜溜地想。即使知道Kariv看不见，他还是用力对着Kariv的背影翻了个大大的白眼。Kariv还是没理他，Brady越发不满起来，又还是觉得冷，伸手扯过床上那摊乱糟糟的被子把自己裹成一团。

Kariv的卧室和他的一样狭小，电脑椅几乎紧挨着床，他躺在床上蹬蹬腿就能踹到Kariv的椅子和后背。Brady百无聊赖地瞪着眼睛盯了会儿Kariv的屏幕，伸出一条腿作乱，拿脚趾去夹Kariv肉乎乎的手臂。

“What？嘿！”Kariv扭头看了他一眼，Brady猜他把麦闭上了，“你脚好凉。”他皱起眉毛说，没等Brady来得及跟他抗议空调，又转头投入到竞技中去了。

“BABO。”Brady咬牙切齿地念叨。这是因为谁啊？他愤懑地缩在Kariv的被子里，又因为裹着被子觉得热而把手臂和腿伸了出去。他看Kariv拿着巴蒂斯特点掉了对面的天使，还是忍不住自言自语地小声跟着赞叹nice。

Kariv终于打完了这局。屏幕上刚出现「胜利」的字样他就一气呵成离开比赛退回桌面，然后丢下耳机把电脑椅转过来，有点好笑地看着裹着他被子的Brady：“你真的这么冷吗？”他在桌子边缘摸到了遥控器，把温度调高了点，又伸出一只手去抓Brady的脚踝。Brady来不及躲，那只刚刚还在Kariv手臂上作乱的脚被Kariv握在手里，赤裸的脚背甚至能感觉到对方的掌心因为出汗而带了点微微的潮意。

Brady原本早就打好腹稿的控诉被这一下子牢牢堵在喉咙里。Kariv的手掌很热，像是个小型的暖炉捂着他冷冰冰的脚趾，那热度好像被点燃的火线一样沿着他的足心一直烧到他的脸上。Brady只觉得自己的脸颊一瞬间烫的厉害，怕是从脖根到耳尖都红得能滴出血来。他呆愣了两秒钟，又在Kariv笑眯眯的目光下臊得厉害，索性把脸整个埋进被子里藏起来，可那只被Kariv牢牢握住的脚怎么都抽不回来。

“另外那只也给我。”Kariv快乐的声音隔着被子往Brady耳朵里钻。薄薄一层空调被什么都挡不住，他觉得自己脸上的热度仿佛要把这层布料直接烧穿，赤裸裸地露出窘迫的自己给对方看。可Kariv什么都没说，只是把电脑椅往床边挪了挪，把Brady的两只赤脚搁在肚皮上抱住，热烘烘地暖着。

Brady现在一点都不觉得冷了。


End file.
